<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maeve &amp; Otis oneshots by xmultifandominfinityx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334926">Maeve &amp; Otis oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmultifandominfinityx/pseuds/xmultifandominfinityx'>xmultifandominfinityx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmultifandominfinityx/pseuds/xmultifandominfinityx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic will be full of an entire range of Maeve and Otis one shots. If you have anything you want to request please let me know! I'll do anything &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve was just about done with unpacking her things from her bag. Putting a few books onto the desk that was stationed near her new bed. As she dug around she pulled out Otis' diary, the one he had given her for her birthday. She smiled and ran her hand across it softly. She put it down with the other books gently and as she did she began to wonder, what was in this voicemail that Isaac had deleted? Why was Otis so quiet about it? It was a true mystery that she wanted to crack. Now that Isaac had been discovered as a manipulating, controlling drug dealer and had been evicted from the caravan park, Maeve was staying at Otis' for a bit until she felt comfortable to go back home after all that drama. Maeve was deep in her thoughts as she heard a soft knock at the door. She turned and saw Otis. </p><p>"Hey" Otis said with a smile as he walked in. </p><p>"Hi" Maeve said as she smiled back, quickly resuming emptying out the last things from her bag. </p><p>"You feeling alright?" Otis asked as he joined her, their bodies almost touching. </p><p>"I'm good. How are you?" Maeve asked as she lookes at Otis. </p><p>"Just glad you're safe. And I-I'm sorry I didn't know, about Isaac. I really am" Otis said, a glint of sadness in his eyes. </p><p>"It's fine, really. You couldn't of known. No one could of. Anyways, what was that voicemail about?" Maeve asked, too curious to hold the question back. She had to know. He had denied telling her on their walk to his house. </p><p>"Oh uh, It...it was nothing. Really" Otis reassured as he blushed and moved away towards Maeve's bed, sitting on the end of it.</p><p>"Really? Then why did Eric confront me about it yesterday? Saying you had left me and important message and even came to visit me on that night?" Maeve asked as she remembered that moment. She was in shock. She never knew any of this. Eric then mentioned Otis had told Isaac to tell her he came by and to check her messages that very night and thats when she connected the dots. She had left her phone on the table and Isaac must've gotten in and deleted it. Today, that was all confirmed when she confronted Isaac briefly, he didn't say much at all and didn't even try to defend himself, just told her the cops had been and he was getting kicked out for drug dealing. All of this was too much for Maeve which is why she called Otis over, told him everything and asked for a place to stay.</p><p>"It's c-complicated..." Otis stuttered as he got up and went from the end of the bed to the front, took his shoes off and got up. He rested his head on the pillow. He looked quite nervous which made Maeve drop what she was doing and join him on the bed, legs crossed. Their heads were close, so were their bodies. A silence grew upon them, but it was a nice quiet. They both turned to look at each other and slowly inched towards one another until their foreheads almost touched. </p><p>"The party, the speech, everything I did wrong. That's what the voicemail was. An apology. After realising how horrible I had been to you" Otis said softly as he got lost in Maeve's chocolate coloured eyes.</p><p>"That's all?" Maeve asked with a smile as she inched a little closer. She wasn't disappointed in Otis anymore. She hadn't been for a while. After the party, when she had the weekend to herself, she thought about it all. That yes, Otis did mess up a lot, but that she contributed to it. Admitting her feelings had put a strain on them, Ola coming up with an unfair ultimatum. She took notice of the fact that all of this helped to bring them both down. And she felt bad. When they saw one another at school again, Otis tried to apologise and also tried to bring up something to do with a few nights before but she rejected it and said it was all fine. They soon fell back into their close friendship, slowly but surely. She now realised that Otis had tried to bring up the voicemail but had never given him the chance to speak, she just wanted to move on and that he too, had moved on, not wanting to risk breaking what they had rebuilt again. But not now, she felt as if this was finally their moment and she was going to let Otis speak this time. She wasn't going to stop him. </p><p>"That isn't all" Otis admitted.</p><p>"Well?" Maeve pushed, her curioisity was too much now. </p><p>"I also said that I'm proud of you and that I-" Otis stopped abruptly, he looked scared. The words were caught in his throat, refusing to come out. Maeve just started at him intensely, she could feel the tension rise between them. </p><p>"I love you" Otis blurted out suddenly. Maeve's heart stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boy she had loved for so long had finally said those three words. Words she so desperately wanted to hear from him all that time ago when she had first admitted her feelings to him after finding Elsie. </p><p>"It's fine if you don't-" Otis began but was cut off by Maeve's soft lips on his. He was tense at first but slowly melted into the kiss and put a hand on Maeve's cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Otis kissed her back more roughly and so she did the same until they were going at it full on, releasing all the built up tension they had kept hidden for all this time. Both their heads spun with complete euphoria, sparks going off like crazy. Otis swiftly lifted Maeve up and dropped her on his lap. A giggle left her as their kiss broke but it wasn't long before their lips joined again, their tongues danced around one another elegantly, Maeve's fingers found the hem of Otis' shirt and put one hand under, feeling his soft skin and chest. She was about to lift his shirt when someone called out from the doorway. </p><p>"What is happening here?" Jean Milburn called out with a smirk. They both froze. Maeve quickly got off Otis and looked at Jean with bright red cheeks. </p><p>"No-nothing at all" Otis said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>"Just came by to say dinner is ready. Be down shortly, yes?" Jean said with another smirk as she swirled around and walked out. </p><p>"Uh, I'm so sorry about that" Otis breathed out as they both looked at one another. Maeve was the first to break. She laughed hysterically and covered her face with her hands. Otis then too, broke out into laughter, once they'd calmed down, Maeve gave Otis a kiss on the lips and jumped off the bed and smoothed out her clothes. </p><p>"We will continue this later, hmm?" She teased as she gave Otis a wink and walked out. Otis blushed and sat there for a while, trying to process what had just happened and the emotions within him. He was overjoyed and after collecting himself, he got up and ran after Maeve, eager to catch up with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After working on my old Maeve and Otis fic I thought it would be a good idea to create another one just with one shots. I love making them and for me they're easier to write. I'll still be updating my old fic but this one will be more active from now on. I welcome any new readers and my old ones of course. I'll be putting an update in my old fic to let my fellow old readers know I have a new fic going. I hope you are all safe and well and enjoy my first one shot! There are many more to come so keep tuned!! I hope my work makes the wait for season 3 easier because tbh I am suffering with all the waiting that has to be done, especially after THAT ending. Yikes. Anyways, I love you all so much and please give me feedback. It makes my day and lets me improve as a writer. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Party Full of Unfortunate Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: Mentions of attempted rape</p><p>Otis attends a party that Eric begged him to go to and finds Maeve in terrible situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Eric walked inside, the smell of alcohol was strong and music boomed and echoed throughout the entire house. </p><p>"Eric, I dont want to be here" Otis sighed as he looked around. Eric turned and took his best friend by the shoulders.</p><p>"You need to get out. You've been locked away inside for weeks, being sad and playing on that damn nintendo switch of yours" Eric said as he shook Otis wildly. </p><p>"I have a good reason for that" Otis replied bleakly. </p><p>"Maeve ignored your voicemail, it's bad, I know. But she's here at this party. You guys haven't spoken much since everything went down. This is your chance. Rekindle that relationship. Please" Eric said as he let go of Otis and stared him right in the eyes. </p><p>"Fine" Otis groaned. </p><p>"Good. Go look for her" Eric said as he gave Otis a pat on the back and left. Otis knew he'd be looking for Adam. Everyone at this party seemed to have everything under control, especially their love lives. Everything was so easy for everyone else but always so hard for him and Maeve. Otis took a breath and walked into the crowd, there were people playing poker, people making out, people guzzling down alcohol by the bottle, the smell of it made him a little nauseous, bringing back not so good memories. He wouldn't be drinking tonight or maybe ever again.</p><p>"Otis! You came!" Jackson beamed with Viv by his side, he looked happier than usual. </p><p>"Uh, yeah" Otis said. </p><p>"It's a good party. I'm glad I came. Anyways, this is Viv" Jackson replied as Viv smiled shyly. </p><p>"Uh, it's nice to meet you, Viv" Otis smiled. </p><p>"You too" Viv replied, as she took a sip of beer from her cup. </p><p>"Well, we better get going yeah? See you around Otis, have fun" Jackson smiled, they were both about to leave but Otis stopped them quickly.</p><p>"Wait! Do you know where Maeve is?" Otis asked. Jackson nodded. </p><p>"Saw her go upstairs not too long ago. Sh was alone but seemed pretty tipsy" Jackson said loudly over the music.</p><p>"Okay, thanks" Otis called back as he waved goodbye and watched them disappear through a sea of people. </p><p>Otis looked around and soon spotted the stairs, he walked over eagerly and climbed up. He was greeted with a long hallway, he went down, listening out for what could be Maeve. The first few doors he heard nothing but shouting and screaming, moaning and kissing, glass smashing and the rest. Until he hit the second last room. He heard a group of guys. He leaned in and listened, curious. </p><p>"We shouldn't do this!" One guy said. </p><p>"Don't be a fucking pussy. It'll be quick. She won't wake up or remember a thing" Another one replied back harshly.</p><p>"He's right. Let's do it. No harm will be done" A new guy snickered.</p><p>Pure panic ran through Otis. He slammed open the door. His heart almost stopped when he saw it was Maeve, completely unconscious, layed out on the bed. The three guys just stared, shocked. One was standing in front of Maeve, caught with his hands on his belt, ready to undo it.</p><p>"Get out, now. Or I'll call the police. I heard everything" Otis said, he stood up tall, and told himself he wasn't afraid, he couldn't be, he had to be brave, for Maeve. </p><p>"Let's go boys" The one in the middle called as he let go of his belt and quickly walked out. The other's followed, a little skittish and nervous looking. They didn't look so tough now, after being caught. When they left Otis ran over to Maeve and shook her gently. </p><p>"Maeve? Maeve!?" Otis said urgently. She moved a little and groaned. She was definitely drunk, too drunk. She was in a dress, a black dress, the one from the last dance. Some of it looked torn and shredded. How had she gotten in this state? Why was she so drunk? It wasn't like her to do this. But instead of judging her, Otis put one hand under her back and one under her thighs and lifted her up. She was a little heavy but manageable for now. Her walked down the hallway and carefully crept down the steps. He looked around frantically, desperate to spot his best friend and luckily he did and he was with Adam. Of course. </p><p>"Eric!" Otis called out. Eric snapped his head towards him, shock all over his face as he saw Maeve in his arms. He raced over, and dragged Adam along with him.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked. </p><p>"Jackson said she was upstairs, I went there and caught three guys trying to rape her. She's out cold" Otis replied as his heart raced. </p><p>"Let's go outside" Eric shouted over the music. </p><p>Once they were outside, Otis gently put Maeve down on the steps and let her lean on him. </p><p>"Adam, you drove here right?" Eric asked.</p><p>"Uh, yes" Adam replied. </p><p>"Can we please use your car. It won't be long" Eric pleaded.</p><p>"Sure. I can drive" Adam said as he took the keys from his pocket and crossed the street. </p><p>"Where do we go? I don't want to take her to the caravan park like this, by herself. What if she panics when she wakes up?" Otis blurted out, clearly anxious. </p><p>"Otis, settle down. It's okay. She can stay at yours. She'll be safe there and I doubt your mum would mind" Eric soothed. </p><p>Otis nodded and picked Maeve up carefuly. </p><p>"Let's go" Eric sighed. Him and Otis crossed the road quickly. Adam opened the back door for Otis and he got in gently and layed Maeve across his lap and held her tightly. When everyone was in, Adam started the car and pushed down on the accelator hard. </p><p>"You didn't drink did you?" Eric asked in the passenger seat. </p><p>"Only one beer. I'll be fine" Adam smiled. Eric rolled his eyes at him and looked back to Otis who looked down at Maeve, deep concern in his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, it'll be fine. Jean will understand" smiled Eric. Otis looked up at him and nodded. She'd understand, but he had a lot to explain. His mother didn't even know who Maeve was and their history together. This would be awkward. When they arrived, Jean let them in right away, no questions asked. Otis took her up to his room and put her down on his bed.</p><p>"Otis, you have explaining to do" Jean said at the doorway. </p><p>"Yes. I will. I'll explain everything. I promise" Otis said as he undid her shoes and put them aside. He was about to push back the covers when she jolted up, she was about to vomit. Otis quickly guided her to the edge of the bed. He held her hair back as she spewed all over the floor. </p><p>"It's okay. It's okay" Otis soothed as she leaned back. </p><p>"Otis?" Maeve said, confused, her eyes half closed. </p><p>"Yes. Yes it's me. Don't worry, you're safe" Otis replied as he sat beside her and held her close. </p><p>"I've missed you" Maeve smiled as she hit the bed again, and just like that she was unconscious again. </p><p>"I'll get something to clean that up" Jean half smiled as she walked out. Otis nodded and turned back to Maeve. He got her into bed and under the covers as quick as possible and put on a few extra blankets to make sure she was warm and as he finished Jean was back with some cleaning products and wipes. </p><p>"There you go" Jean sighed as she finished cleaning up the vomit.</p><p>"Thanks" Otis smiled.</p><p>"Where will you be sleeping?" Jean asked. </p><p>"On the floor" Otis nodded near the bed where a few blankets and a pillow lay. </p><p>"If thats what you want. Also here's a bucket in case she wakes up vomiting again" Jean passed him the bucket. </p><p>"Thanks" Otis took the bucket and set it down right next to the bed, under where Maeve slept. </p><p>"Grab me if you need anything. And you'll be explaining everything tomorrow" And without another word, Jean walked out and left them alone. </p><p>Otis watched her leave and then settled down on the two blankets he layed out and pulled the extra one over him. He looked up at Maeve as he rested his head on the pillow. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about Maeve saying she had missed him, maybe she was drunk and half out of her mind but it still made him smile. He'd explain everything to his mum tomorrow, and with Maeve, he'd have to talk to her as well about what happened and how he came to find her in that room. He wondered how she'd be towards him once she was sober, they hadn't really spoken since the party and Otis assumed she was still disappointed in him since she hadn't brung up the voicemail and even if she was, he didn't mind. Whatever happened after this night didn't matter. He had saved her from a horrible situation that would have ruined her life and that's all that mattered. She was safe and as long as she was safe and away from harm he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! I'm not sure how I feel about it, I think I could've done better but I have been wanting to do this one shot idea for a while now. I just feel like my writing style sucks at times. Also sorry for the repetitive "said" and "replied" I really do struggle with finding alternative words for those. I feel like I could make a part 2 of this one shot in the future and finish it up then. If you want me to let me know!! Other than that I'm working on a few one shots atm as well as a few requests I have been given which is awesome. As always thank you for reading and please leave some feedback. I love you all and appreciate the lovely comments you leave and please do leave some requests!! I'd love to hear your own ideas. I shall see you all in the next one shot but until then stay safe and make sure to stay hydrated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Party Full of Unfortunate Events: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: mentions of rape </p><p>Otis takes care of Maeve while she's hungover and things soon start to unravel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis opened his eyes and found himself in a ray of sunshine. He heaved himself upright and rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. Bright blue sky, the sounds of birds chirping. It made Otis smile. </p><p>"Heya, dickhead" Maeve croaked from the bed with a small smile. Otis snapped his head in her direction, she looked quite hungover, her eyes a little droopy too.</p><p>"Maeve! How are you feeling?" Otis asked as he got up and walked over to her. She sat up, proped against her pillow. </p><p>"Not too good" She replied. </p><p>"Anything I can get you? Some food? A glass of water?" Otis asked as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. </p><p>"Maybe some water" Maeve smiled up at him shyly. </p><p>"Sure" Otis got up and as he did his hand brushed over Maeve's accidentally. A sudden silence filled the room, an awkward but good silence. They both stared at one another, until Otis spoke. </p><p>"Uh. Yeah, water" He blushed, a little flustered as he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. </p><p>"Good morning darling" Jean smiled at the coffee table with a mug of tea in her hands. </p><p>"Good morning" Otis shot back quickly as he filled up a glass of water from the sink. </p><p>"You promised you'd explain everything" Jean stated, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I will. I promise. After she leaves. Please?" Otis pleaded. Jean nodded and waved him off. When Otis came back in Maeve was half out of bed, her feet on the floor, her hair a little ruffled and messy. </p><p>"Here's your water" Otis smiled as he passed her the glass. </p><p>"Thanks" Maeve took a few gulps before setting the glass aside on the bedside table. </p><p>"Feeling better?" Otis asked, a little concerned. Did Maeve remember anything from last night? Did she know why she was here? </p><p>"Uh, yeah. A little. Hey, where's your shower?" Maeve enquired with a tilt of her head. </p><p>"Just down the hall" Otis replied. </p><p>"Is it okay if I use it? I just feel gross and I need to feel clean again" Maeve laughed.</p><p>"Of course. I'll get you some clothes. I'll meet you there?" Otis asked.</p><p>"Sure thing" Maeve blushed as she got up and walked out. Otis watched her go before grabbing a small, but slightly oversized grey sweater and some sweatpants. </p><p>"This'll fit her, right?" Otis questioned out loud. He shrugged and walked out. When he arrived at the bathroom he handed Maeve the clothes and she set them down on the sink. Otis was about to leave when Maeve tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Um...could you help with this? I can't seem to reach around. I think this hungover has me really fucked me up" Maeve giggled as she turned. </p><p>"Uh, ok-okay s-sure" Otis stuttered as he walked up behind Maeve, he felt his heart start to race as he gently swept Maeve's hair to the side. He took the zip and slowly started to unzip Maeve's dress, as he did, he could feel the tip of his finger touch her cold but delicate bare back and it was like Otis had stopped breathing entirely and so had Maeve. As the zipper reached the bottom, there was this energy around them. An intimate energy that was almost unexplainable but at the same time oddly familair to them both. Otis didn't want this moment to end, whatever this moment was and he knew Maeve felt the same way. She turned around and faced Otis, their faces a little too close. He could tell Maeve wanted to speak up, say she was going into the shower now but she didn't. They just stood there. Their noses almost touched and so did their foreheads. Their eyes were on each other's but gradually turned to each other's lips. Otis moved in slowly, shocked he was willing to go this far. Normally he'd feel scared or flustered but all he felt now was total calmness, like he was hypnotised, paralysed. As he was about to make the move Maeve backed away, she looked confused. </p><p>"Um, I-I'll go in now" She said quietly. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Sure" Otis said, a little disheartened. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to let that moment sink in. Every single bit of it. He felt something, that was obvious but Maeve was different but somehow he knew her feelings for him were there too, but more guarded and reserved. And with a shake of his head, Otis walked back into his room and waited for Maeve to get out. He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind racing, unable to get what had happened out of his mind.</p><p>"How do I look?" Otis heard Maeve speak out. He looked towards the door and smiled as he saw Maeve in his clothes.</p><p>"Pretty good" He blushed as he looked away, nervous. He felt Maeve approach him and sit beside him, a little too close. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry about before and about everything, really. I'm not disappointed in you anymore" Maeve whispered gently. Otis looked at her, suprised. </p><p>"Y-you aren't?" Otis stuttered. </p><p>"No. Last night, I remember some of it. Bits and pieces. The last few weeks I started to crumble a bit. I missed you, a lot. Even if I didn't want to admit it. I just wanted to hold a grudge against you. I just couldn't and last night, I got really drunk, to numb all those feelings I guess. I remember going upstairs into an empty room and passing out. That's all I remember. Except one thing. I saw you, over me, trying to wake me up and I felt you holding me at one stage, carrying me" Maeve let out, her eyes all teary. Otis looked at her with complete love in his eyes. She didn't hate him like he thought she did. She had been missing him for weeks, just like he had been missing her for weeks. Then, a sudden sadness washed over him. She had gotten drunk and almost raped because of him and all he felt was guilt. </p><p>"Maeve, I'm so sorry. I really am. For the speech and for getting you so drunk. If it wasn't for me you'd have never been in that horrible situation" Otis let out, distraught by it all. </p><p>"Otis! It isn't your fault. Never blame yourself. Okay?" Maeve said sharply as she looked at him, her eyes sad. </p><p>"O-okay" was all Otis was able to get out. </p><p>"And if you don't mind me asking. What horrible situation?" Maeve questioned. Otis took a breath and let it all out.</p><p>"Eric forced me to go to the party. For weeks I'd been missing you too. He was worried for me and also knew you were at the party He told me to find you and so I went looking. I bumped into Jackson and he told me you were upstairs. I went and...I found you unconscious. There were these guys. I caught them before they did anything and they left immediately" Otis breathed out, worried for her reaction. </p><p>"W-what?" Maeve let out, shocked. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Otis breathed. </p><p>"What!? No. Otis, you rescued me. I- thank you so much" Maeve choked up as she started to sob. </p><p>"Maeve, it's okay" Otis said softly as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Silence fell on them for a while until Otis brung up something he'd been wanting to talk about.</p><p>"Maeve?" Otis prodded.</p><p>"Yeah?" Maeve whispered. </p><p>"A few days after my party, I sent a voicemail. I've always wondered why you never mentioned it" Otis blurted out. Maeve lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, confused. </p><p>"What voicemail?" She asked. </p><p>Otis' heart fell. Had she not heard it? </p><p>"I came by that night. Isaac said you were out. I told him to tell you I was here and to check your messages" Otis added. </p><p>"What!? Isaac never told me anything" Maeve explained, alarmed. </p><p>"Oh...I- that's okay" Otis smiled awkwardly, wanting to forget about this now. </p><p>"No! My phone. I remember. I left it there that night" Maeve said, puzzled. That's when it hit her, that fool had deleted it. </p><p>"What?" Otis blurted out, puzzled. </p><p>"That bastard. He deleted it!" Maeve put in. </p><p>Otis got up and walked to the doorway. His head spun and he felt dizzy. Why would Isaac delete his voicemail? And how could he ever have the guts to tell Maeve the contents of it now?</p><p>"Otis...what was in the voicemail?" Maeve asked from the bed. Otis looked at her and felt his stomach drop. This was it. Now or never. </p><p>"I just said I was proud of you and that I was stupid and that I..." Otis stopped, he felt like his heart might jump out of his chest in this moment. </p><p>"That you?" Maeve pushed, eyebrows raised. </p><p>"That I love you!" Otis gushed out, his cheeks pink. Maeve was frozen to the bed, complete disbelief on her face. It was then he wished he could take this all back. He turned around and paced.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I wish I nev-" Otis was cut off by Maeve's lips on his. It took him a moment to react due to shock, but he soon kissed her back and more roughly this time. Total euphoria filled them and they both wished this moment would never end, but it did. When their kiss broke, they leaned their foreheads together and just stared into one another's eyes. </p><p>"I love you too" Maeve whispered back with a bright smile. Otis didn't say a word back. He didn't have to. He was overjoyed. The girl he loved, the girl who he thought would never like him back had just kissed him and said those three words and they both knew right there and then that this was the start of something big, something great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone!! I am back. This week has been tiring and it still isn't over yet. I've worked all week and tomorrow is my only day off so I thought as a little treat to myself and to you guys was that I'd write part two of my last one shot. I got comments wanting a part two and tbh I wanted one too so I did it. This took me two hours to write and now it's midnight lol. I really hope you guys like this. I feel like my writing can be super repetitive and I know I keep doing ones with the voicemail (I just love doing it so much cause it's quite interesting to write about the s2 ending) but I promise I'll write fresh one shots next. I have quite a few one shot requests that I'm currently working on and will be posting them in the upcoming days or weeks depending on how flat out I am in the future with work. I love you all so so much and I hope you're all staying safe. And please leave some feedback it really makes my day. The comments I got a few days ago were so lovely and inspire me to keep writing for you guys. Anyways, I hope you like part two of this one shot and that it brings you some solace in waiting for s3 because tbh I'm going mad and we still have forever to wait, but we will get through it. Together &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Very Hot and Sticky Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First and foremost a warning: Sexual and explicit content is ahead.</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to Madsmacfeather101 (I'm so very sorry if this is not what you wanted. Just thought I'd change it up a little and do something different)</p><p>Otis has detention with Maeve and things go in a very unexpected direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Aren't you coming?" Eric asked as he walked over to Otis who stood next at his locker. </p><p>"Nope. Got detention. With Maeve" Otis sighed.</p><p>"Oh my god! That's going to be so awkward" Eric laughed hysterically with both hands on his chest. </p><p>As Otis put away his books he grabbed one and smacked Eric on the head.</p><p>"Ow!" Eric let out as he rubbed his head. </p><p>"It's not funny" groaned Otis as he threw his last book in and shut the locker door. </p><p>"Yeah, you guys haven't spoken since that humilating party but hey, things could go well. I mean, you and Maeve could go where me and Adam went when we had detention" Eric said with a wink. Otis gave him a little shove and went on his way to the science lab.</p><p>"Hey" Otis mumbled nervously as he walked in and put his bag down on the table. Maeve sat there, unamused. </p><p>"Hi" She said with a little smile before going back to be serious again. </p><p>"Um. So, just wanted to say I'm sorry-" Otis began but was cut off. </p><p>"Look, I don't want to hear it. Alright?" Maeve shot back as she got up and turned away. Otis rolled his eyes and walked around and joined Maeve on the other side of the table but he didn't sit, just stood and looked at Maeve. </p><p>"Can you please just listen?" Otis asked. </p><p>"What you said...in front of everyone. It hurt" Maeve let out, arms crossed as she stood with her back to Otis. </p><p>"I know and I'm sorry but don't forget I was treated wrongly by Ola and you too. I got drunk and everything just spilled out" Otis countered.</p><p>"Yes, you were but that doesn't justify what you did. You had no right!" Maeve replied.</p><p>"I had no right? You had no right telling me how you felt while I was with Ola!" Otis pointed out as he started to feel frustrated. </p><p>"What did you want me to do? Keep those feelings hidden!? I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience to you!" Maeve shouted at Otis as he flinched. </p><p>"You weren't an inconvenience. But you told me at a terrible time and put a lot of stress on me!" Otis shot back, arms crossed as he stood tall. </p><p>"Oh, poor you. I'm the one that had to watch you with Ola and look how she treated you. You have such poor taste. You know that right?" Maeve scolded as she finally turned around to face Otis. </p><p>"I have poor taste? You're the one who dated Jackson. He didn't even care about getting to know you!" Otis provoked.</p><p>"You act like you're so good when you actually aren't. You were such an arsehole that night" Maeve spat. </p><p>"And you act so defeated and wounded all the time!" Otis shouted at her, shocked at how much his voice rose.</p><p>"I hate you" Maeve glared at him. He looked hurt and deep inside, Maeve regretted it and knew it wasn't true but Otis quickly turned from sad to angry.</p><p>"Well the feelings mutual" He shot back as he stared at the floor. </p><p>A awkward quietness fell upon them but that soon came to an end as he felt her rush up to him. Maeve's lips crashed onto his as she kissed him forcefully. He was shocked at first, frozen but his brain soon caught up and he kissed her back more roughly this time. It was like a pin had hit a balloon. The pin being their first kiss, the balloon being all their unresolved sexual tension. It had suddenly exploded and now they were going at it. No nerves or anxiousness just fire and passion. Otis let out a noise as Maeve shoved him up against the table and grinded against him, one hand in his hair, another under his shirt, feeling him up. As they made out passionately Otis had a hand on her lower back while he sneakily slipped his other hand up her shirt and fondled her breasts. As they got hot and heavy Maeve shoved Otis down to his knees and soon joined him. He leaned his head up against the desk as she unzipped his jeans and took out his already hard cock. </p><p>"You okay with this?" She asked as she ran her hand down slowly which made Otis twitch. He let out a small moan and nodded vigorously.</p><p>"Good. It's about time someone gives you the treatment you deserve" Maeve smirked. She then bent down and planted light kisses on the head which made Otis jerk a little. Such little movements were sending tingles down his back. He watched as Maeve started to suck gently, taking him all in and using her hand where she couldn't reach. Otis was sent into a world of pure ecstasy as Maeve's head bobbed up and down and got almost every inch of him, her tongue swirled around him and touched his most sensitive areas. </p><p>"Fuck" Otis moaned as his head went up, eyes forced shut in complete pleasure. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm as Maeve went up and his shaft once again and pumped the base leisurely with her hand.</p><p>"Ma-Maeve I think I'm going t-to" Otis moaned loudly as he orgasmed into Maeve's mouth. She gave his cock one last lick as she moved back up to the head. Once she stopped, she licked her lips and swallowed Otis' seed without hesitation. A smirk on her face. </p><p>"Enjoy that, huh?" She asked as she moved some hair away from her eyes. </p><p>"Yes. I did. A lot" Otis breathed out, exhausted as he ran a hand through his wet, sweaty hair. He felt incredible. Maeve leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before joining him at his side. </p><p>"What about you? You deserve something in return" Otis said. He looked at her as he quickly zipped himself back up again.</p><p>"It's okay. Today was all about you. You deserved some pleasure. For me, there's always next time" Maeve smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He did the same. His head coming to rest on hers just perfectly. He had no idea what had just happened but he didn't care. This had been an experience like no other and he'd never forget it. Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am back. I am a few days late and I am very sorry. I've been so busy and have had some family issues going on. I finally got a night off and it was good timing since motivation struck me. This chapter is dedicated to Madsmacfeather101. Hello darling, I really love the feedback you give me and I want to thank you for this request. I know it isn't entirely what you described but I thought I'd change it up and make it a lil risky lmao. If you don't like it I can totally rewrite it. I just pray this is what you're into and to my other readers I hope you enjoyed this. This is far from what I usually write so I totally get if it's awful but yeah, I actually quite enjoyed writing this. It was very fun. Anyway, lemme know what you guys think and if I should make more one shots like this! The feedback I get from you guys literally makes my day so don't hesitate to leave some. Good or bad. I don't mind. I still have lots of growing and learning to do. Anyways, I'm praying you guys like this and make sure to stay hydrated, eat a nice meal and stay safe! Ily guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Sudden Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: mentions of rape</p><p>Otis decides to clear the air with Maeve about what happened between him and Ruby but while doing so Maeve realises something just wasn't right that night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Maeve's relationship was going good. Everything had been dealt with. Isaac, the voicemail. They were figuring out their relationship and were ready to move to the next step but before doing so Otis felt he had to get something off his chest to Maeve. So they decided to have a picnic at the nearest park, right next to the lake.</p><p>"So, what did you want to tell me?" Maeve asked as she got comfortable on the picnic blanket, a basket full of goodies clutched tightly in her hand.</p><p>"It's just...that night at the party" Otis started a little hesitant.</p><p>"Yeah?" Maeve inquired as she put the basket down in between them. </p><p>"That night with Ruby. I just want you to know it was nothing" Otis said quietly as he looked away from Maeve. He fidgeted with the blanket nervously. </p><p>"Otis, it's fine. You were in a bad state of mind and did something you now regret. We've all been there" Maeve smiled reassuringly as she got the food out of the basket.</p><p>"But...that's the thing. I didn't do it willingly. I was black out drunk and just woke up to Ruby lying next to me" Otis let out.</p><p>"What?" Maeve sounded a little stunned as she snapped her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Well, we were both drunk but she was much more sober than me. And she even remembers some of it" Otis said as he looked up at Maeve. Unsure of what she was thinking.</p><p>"Otis, that's not good. She took advantage of you" Maeve pointed out as she moved closer to him. </p><p>"What? But we were both drunk" Otis stated. </p><p>"Doesn't matter. The difference is who was more drunk. Ruby obviously had more awarness, knew what she was doing. But you, no" Maeve admitted. </p><p>"What does that mean?" Otis asked, clearly panicked. He hadn't thought about it in this way before. </p><p>"It means she raped you, Otis. Intentional or not" Maeve said gently, unsure how to go about this. She'd never dealt with anything like this before but knew she'd have his back through anything. Especially now.</p><p>"What? But I'm a guy. It's different-" Maeve stopped him before he could finish and took his hands into hers. </p><p>"Otis. It doesn't matter who you are. When you're assaulted that's exactly what it is. Nothing else" Maeve insisted as she stared at him. </p><p>"What do I do?" Otis asked. He felt stupid for never thinking that his interaction with Ruby was nothing but a drunken mistake but the more he thought about what Maeve said the more it made sense.</p><p>"If you want to do something about it I'll be by your side. If you're not comfortable with doing anything then that's okay. Just know she doesn't get a pass just because she's a girl" Maeve said reassuringly.</p><p>Otis just sat there, unsure of what to do. He felt total shock run through his body. He didn't know what to think or say. He was frozen. Maeve noticed this and pulled him into a hug. She could feel him shake as she held him tightly.</p><p>"We'll sort this out, together. I won't leave your side. Ever" Maeve said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Thank you" Otis breathed out shakily. There was a small pause then, but Maeve soon spoke up. Knowing Otis needed to hear these words more than ever.</p><p>"I love you" Maeve let out, her eyes full of tears</p><p>"I love you too" Otis replied as he hugged her back tightly and closed his eyes. He felt safe in her gentle arms and it was one of the best feelings ever. He knew then he'd get through this no matter what he decided to do, surrounded by love and support.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I am back. I hope you're all doing well and are safe. I know my last chapter definitely bought me a ticket to hell but this time I wanted to something a little more serious and something that isn't talked about much. Male sexual assault/rape. So I'll begin with saying that I have a rare opinion on what happened with Ruby and Otis. Firstly, Otis was black out drunk, couldn't remember a thing. Ruby was drunk too but was ultimately much more sober than Otis was. Therefore she could remember some of it, was much more aware of what was happening and what she was doing. And this is all confirmed in the next episode. Now, we all know Ruby gave her consent but what about Otis? We never hear if he gave consent and it's pretty clear he didn't. So if Ruby gave her consent but Otis didn't then what's that saying? To back up my argument, drunk sex is illegal and you can't give your consent if you're very drunk. Now I'm not saying Ruby intentionally raped Otis but it's rape nonetheless and isnt good at all. I wrote this piece to get my opinion out and I know it might not be properly fleshed out but I kept it simple. You guys don't have to agree. Just dont send me hate. This is what I think and astoundingly I have friends who think this as well and I've seen it a lot online though it is quite a rare opinion to come across. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really just wrote it to just shine a light on male victims because it's basically never talked about and most of them don't even realise what's just happened to them or are afraid to speak up which is horrible. And Just know I'm not trying to put down women and their experiences. I, myself am a woman and I care for every victim out there. Just wanted to tell a different side. I'm doing this for my friends. Men who I know that have gone through this. So, I will leave it at that. Goodnight to you all and I hope you like this one &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reaching The Summit Like Never Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Sexual &amp; explicit content ahead. I am going to hell for this oh my god.</p><p>Otis makes sure to give Maeve a wild ride. One that she most certainty will never forget.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis' and Maeve's lips crashed together passionately as they fell onto the bed, entangled. Maeve was right underneath Otis, letting him take full control tonight. As they madeout passionately, Otis' lips moved to Maeve's neck, he placed rough kisses all over which made Maeve whimper. Otis smirked up at her as he lowered and found himself at the hem of her shirt. He lifted it the whole way up exposing her breasts.</p><p>"You're beautiful" Otis gushed as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, his hand reached up and palmed the other gently as another moan escaped from Maeve's lips. </p><p>"Otis..." Maeve let out drowsily, her eyes shut, totally caught up in the moment and the pleasure she was feeling, so lost that she was suprised when she felt Otis' hands on her thighs. Maeve opened her eyes and stared down at him.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Otis asked. Maeve nodded and rested her head back down on the pillow. Otis smirked, she looked so hot from where he was. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them all the way off and discarded them on the bedroom floor. His eyes lit up with pure lust when he saw her in those panties. She was already soaked. He pulled them down to her heels quickly, keen to give Maeve the treatment she so deserved. He leaned into her pussy and gave her clit a good suck.</p><p>"Fuck. Otis...do that again please" Maeve whimpered as she became even wetter. Otis repeated the same movement and in doing so a loud moan escaped Maeve's soft lips. He did it again a few times before moving to her folds, where he lapped up her wetness eagerly. </p><p>"You taste so good" Otis said as he continued to lick and suck on her folds, he then added a finger and slowly rubbed her clit, going in a gentle circular motion. </p><p>"D-don't stop" Maeve whimpered as her legs started to shake. Otis' movements on her clit soon got quicker and so did his tongue. As Maeve's moans became more frequent and louder, Otis brought down his other hand and inserted a finger inside of Maeve.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That feels so good. So fucking good" Maeve moaned out. Otis smiled into her soaked folds as he pumped his finger in and out slow at first, then fast without warning. He licked, rubbed and pumped all at once, which brought Maeve to arch her back in pure ecstasy. </p><p>"I'm going to-" Maeve was cut off as her orgasm came crashing down on her. She let out one final moan as she melted into the bed, her hands in her hair, sweat on her forehead. Otis pulled out his finger which was coated in Maeve's orgasm. He sucked his finger dry and looked up at her. She seemed exhausted.</p><p>"Did you enjoy that?" He asked as he crawled back up to her. </p><p>"Enjoy it? It was perfect" she smiled as she gave him a quick but rough kiss. </p><p>"I'm happy" Otis said as he and Maeve both got under the covers. They soon got comfy and Otis wrapped his arms around Maeve as tightly as he could. Never wanting to let her go. She held onto him tightly, too.</p><p>"I love you" Otis breathed out as his eyes fluttered shut. </p><p>"I love you too" He heard Maeve say as he fell into a deep sleep, Maeve soon joining him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Yes I am back and with a very risky chapter that has most certainly gotten me a guaranteed seat in the depths of hell. I am so sorry for this but chapters like this are rare for me but are quite fun and enjoyable. I will admit that. And this was my first female oral sex scene so if it absolutely sucks thats why, minus the fact that I'm a huge virgin. Also, just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments y'all left me on my update. I appreciate you all SO much. Thank you for being so concerned for my wellbeing. It is lovely to know someone cares. Just know I care about you guys too and I hope you're doing great. If you ever need to talk please contact me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have more coming soon. They're mostly requests from you guys but I'm taking extra care with them so they are perfect and don't suck. Please do leave feedback! I adore all your comments. Have a great day/night lovelies &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In These Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maeve is pushed to the edge, her fears getting the best of her and Otis is there to help her through it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis was going through his records, he contemplated, trying to pick which one to play. As he did, Maeve sat on his bed, a million thoughts ran through her mind at that moment as she stared at Otis.</p><p>After a few more minutes of going through his records, Otis finally settled on which one to play. </p><p>"So how does this one soun-" Otis was interrupted by Maeve's lips on his as he turned around. His hand held the record, while the other fell her hip. </p><p>"What was that?" Otis asked as the kiss broke. </p><p>"I just thought we could...you know" Maeve said with a small head tilt, her eyes on Otis' lips.</p><p>"I thought we were just going to relax, eat some food and listen to music?" Otis questioned as he put the record down with the others. </p><p>"Well, we could change that" Maeve said quietly as she kissed him again. This time more forcefully. Otis was pushed back into the cabinet, he broke the kiss, confused as to why Maeve was being like this. He'd never seen herself push herself onto him like this.</p><p>"What?" Maeve asked as she looked up at him, her eyes unreadable. </p><p>"We just had sex the other day. We don't have to do it all the time Maeve. I just want to be with you today, in another way" Otis admitted, worried this would set her off. She seemed fragile already.</p><p>"Fine. Whatever" Maeve snapped as she turned and returned to the bed. She sat on the edge, her faced turned away. </p><p>"Hey...what's wrong? You can talk to me. That's what I'm here for" Otis soothed as he joined her. </p><p>"I just...I don't want you to get bored of me" Maeve said as she plucked up the courage to look at Otis directly.</p><p>"What...what do you mean?" Otis was confused. Why would he ever get bored of this amazing girl that he was so lucky to be with?</p><p>"Because sometimes I feel like you'll only want to be with me if we're having sex and if we don't you'll throw me away because you have no use of me anymore" Maeve let out as tears streamed down her face. Otis immediately wrapped his hands around her and brought her in for a hug. She sobbed on his shoulder, her grip on him as tight as ever. </p><p>"That's not true, Maeve. I love you so much. Doesn't matter if we're having sex or not. You're worth way more than that. I just want to spend time with you. Sex is just a part of relationships. It isn't what defines us. Yes, it's a very important part but it isn't everything" Otis told her as he held her protectively, his head against her neck. </p><p>"Thank you...Otis. No one's ever said that to me before" Maeve said as she pulled away and looked at him. He really was the best boyfriend she had ever had. All the previous ones only ever cared about her body and not much else and all of it had stayed with her and poisoned her mind. She leaned in and gave Otis a quick kiss. </p><p>"I love you too" She said after the kiss broke. Otis pulled her in close, never wanting to let her go. Maeve rested her head on his shoulder, relief flooded her. All those horrible thoughts and doubts were gone now. She felt at peace. She had finally met someone who valued her and loved her for who she was. </p><p>"Want to go get something to eat? I'll pay" Otis said as he poked her playfully. Maeve looked up at him and giggled. </p><p>"I'd love to"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I am back. I feel like I've been gone for so long. I've missed you all so much. I had a nice break and felt ready to come back on. I'm still hurting but day by day it's getting easier. I really hope you all like this one. Saw some people talk about this on the subreddit so I thought I'd give it a go and make a chapter out of it. It's very short but I made it that way just so it's easier to get back into the rhythm of things. Make sure to leave feedback as I love it very much. Oh and I started a new fic. It's a Zelink one (Zelda and Link) so if you're fans of them please go check it out! That's all for now. Love you guys and please keep safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The School Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The school has organised a camping trip. When Otis is unable to sit next to his best friend he finds himself seated next to Maeve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Their first ever school camping trip. Eric and Otis were very excited. Adventuring was always their type of thing, well more Otis' thing but Eric wasn't about to say no to his best friend. </p><p>"How long do we have to wait for this bus?" Eric whined as slung his heavy backpack over his shoulder. Adam watched him with a smile on his face. </p><p>"Remember Eric, on time is late" Otis said to him with a small nudge. </p><p>"That makes no sense" Eric replied with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Well, here it comes" Otis pointed as a bus came to a steady stop right in front of them. </p><p>"Finally!" Eric huffed as he climbed on board. Adam went after him and Otis came last. He watched them take a seat together. Sad that he'd have to sit through this trip alone. He took a seat and looked out the window. Waiting for the rest of his year to board. It was soon packed full and the last few seats available were taken up fairly quickly. </p><p>"Shit" Otis heard a familiar voice mutter over his shoulder. He looked up. It was Maeve. Of course it was. </p><p>"You can sit next to me" Otis offered. Maeve looked down at him, she stood there for a split second before joining him with a roll of her eyes. He hadn't had her this close to him for a while and it didn't help that they still weren't on good terms. It had been a few weeks since the party and the voicemail. Otis had put it all behind him and not because he wanted to but because Maeve had never mentioned the voicemail and assumed she wanted nothing to do with him. </p><p>"So, how's it going?" Maeve asked as the bus took off. </p><p>"Uh...alright, you?" Otis asked awkwardly. </p><p>"Yeah, same with me. I'm alright I guess" She said. </p><p>"I didn't think you were the type to go camping" Otis added. </p><p>"I wanted to get away for a bit" Maeve answered as she stared at the seat in front of her, trying not to look at Otis. </p><p>"Understandable" Otis said. He took her short answers as a sign that she didn't want to talk. So he respected her wishes and turned to the window and watched oncoming cars go by. Hours went by in complete silence and as they neared their destination Otis started to feel a little drowsy. He tried his best to stay awake but soon gave in and fell into darkness. </p><p>"Otis! Wake up! We're here!" Eric hissed at him loud enough for him to finally awaken. </p><p>"Huh?" Otis asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Eric. </p><p>"We're here. The bus driver is losing his patience. Move it. And wake up your girlfriend while you're at it" Eric said with a cheeky smile and left. Otis looked beside him. Maeve was asleep, her head on his shoulder. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realised. Maeve Wiley had her head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. </p><p>"M-Maeve?" Otis whispered as he poked her gently. Maeve finally came to after a few pokes. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes, she was looking straight at him, shock in her eyes when she realised she had just fallen asleep on him. </p><p>"I'm sorry about that" Maeve said awkwardly with a smile, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. She quickly gathered her stuff and got off before Otis could say anything. He grabbed his backpack and followed her a few seconds after. He watched the bus go. His mind felt muddled. He felt weird with what had occured on their trip. </p><p>"You two were so cute! Both of you resting on one another. You looked so peaceful" Eric said cheerfully as he came up behind and slung and arm around his best friend. Otis didn't say a word as they set off walking through a dense forest. Even though he was quiet, he found himself smiling. Maybe things could be fixed between Maeve. Maybe there was a chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my darlings! I am so happy to be back in action! I hope you enjoy this. I remember that one of you did request this to me a while ago. I'm sorry it took me so long to do it. I promise I'm working on other requests too. I will do a part 2 of this and maybe even a part 3. It's an interesting one to me and there's lots I can do with it. I hope you're all safe and happy. I love you all so much and I'm so sorry this is so short. I promise the next ones won't be! And just remember, we're getting closer to season 3 as each day passes! We can make it. Ily guys and please do leave feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The School Trip Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis decides to join a bonfire his year has put together which leads to some big things taking place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school trip was going well so far. It had already been two nights and there were only two more to go. Otis had spent the time with Eric and Adam. Though it wasn't as fun as he imagined since he was bascially a third wheel now. He hadn't spoken to Maeve since the day they had arrived, he'd only seen her around, too nervous to actually go up and talk to her which was stupid. If he had the courage to record and send that voicemail then why was he so scared to just talk to her? I guess things had changed since then. Maeve ignoring the voicemail had made things weird. </p><p>"So... there's a bonfire on. You joining? Eric asked as he popped his head through the tent. He had caught Otis by surprise. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. I guess" Otis nodded as he got up. He really didn't want to join in, but it was Eric who was asking and he couldn't say no to his best friend. </p><p>"Well, come on. I saved you a seat next to me and Adam!" Eric said with a big smile as he retreated from the tent. </p><p>"Of course" Otis sighed, he just wished he could have Eric alone for one moment on this trip but he knew that wouldn't be happening. </p><p>"Finally!" Adam cheered, a red cup in his hands, which seemed to be filled with alcohol. </p><p>"Is Adam drinking? We aren't allowed alcohol on this trip" Otis whispered to Eric as he sat down. He scanned the area. They were quite far from camp. Guessing it was so they wouldn't be caught by the teachers. </p><p>"Calm down Oatcake. Some kids snuck it in of course" Eric smiled as he handed Otis his own red cup of alcohol. </p><p>"What is this?" Otis asked as he sloshed it around. </p><p>"Cola mixed with vodka my friend. You need to relax, so drink" Eric encouraged as he turned to Adam, falling into conversation with his new boyfriend. </p><p>Otis didn't see why he shouldn't have some. Eric was busy with Adam so he might as well distract himself for a little while. As he drank, he noticed everyone else was drinking too. Then he noticed Maeve and it was like something had pierced him in the heart. Her eyes nearly caught his but he quickly looked down to the ground, pretending he never looked her way. </p><p>"It's nice to see everyone gathered!" A familair voice called out. Otis looked up, it was Jackson standing in the middle, a little too closel to the bonfire for Otis' liking. </p><p>"To start off, we are going to play a game. Truth or dare. Who would like to go first?" Jackson asked. Panic struck Otis like a bolt of lightning. He looked down and made himself small as to not get picked out. Thankfully, Jackson didn't pick him. A few people went first and the game soon lifted off. Otis found himself enjoying it and was starting to get comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable because as soon as he did he heard his name and utter shock fell upon him. </p><p>"Truth or dare?" Jackson finished. Everyone went quiet. Otis raised his head awkwardly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>"Uh...." Otis' voice trailed off as he looked around. He caught Maeve's glance and that's when he knew he needed to man up. He couldn't embarass himself in front of her. He didn't care about anyone else but Maeve? It was a whole different story. </p><p>"Dare" Otis spoke up. </p><p>Jackson smiled and that's when Otis noticed Eric wink at him. Had this been planned? </p><p>"I dare you to kiss Maeve" Jackson called out loudly. The entire group gasped. He felt Eric nudge him to his feet. He looked at his best friend. He was scared shitless. </p><p>"I want to leave" Otis whispered to Eric harshly. </p><p>"Well, you're not. You two need to get your shit together. Go" Eric said as he took the cup from his hands and pushed him into the middle. Otis stood there, frozen. He watched Maeve join him. </p><p>"Well...go on! We don't have all night" Jackson called out. The group erupted in laughter before quietening down again. </p><p>Otis plucked up the courage and stepped closer to Maeve. He was all tense and nervous. He wanted to run but knew he couldn't. Not with all these people here. Not with Maeve here. That's when she stepped closer too. Their foreheads almost touching. Otis decided to make the move. To get it over and done with. He leaned in and kissed her quickly and stepped back. The two of them stood there awkwardly. Otis was about to speak, to try to make the situation better but Maeve's lips on his caught him off guard. This kiss sent sparks flying and everyone around them seemed to melt away. It was just them now. Otis kissed her back passionately, not holding back one bit. He found his hands in her hair, and her's wrapped around his neck. This kiss felt different then the first one. This was a fiery passionate all consuming kiss. Otis had never felt so great, that was until Jackson blew the whistle and scared the living hell out of them. Making them flinch away in shock. </p><p>"Well if the party hadn't just started we all would've left to give you some privacy!" Jackson laughed, the entire year laughing too. Maeve didn't even look up at him, she turned and and left the bonfire immediately. Otis did the same but in the opposite direction. He heard Eric call after him but ignored it. Relief flooded him as he finally reached the tent. He barged in and put his back to the wall. He breathed in and out. Trying to calm himself down. He had no idea what had just happened and what was going to happen after it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I can't wait to get working on part 3. I also wanted to say something to you all. I appreciate you guys so much. All of you. I recently hit 4k on this fic and I'm so happy. Thank you all so much. And with that, I also wanted to say that I've been stressed recently because I've gotten some comments telling me to update asap and asking why I haven't updated this weekend when I said I would. While I appreciate all the comments I get these ones tend to stress me out quite a lot. I know none of you had bad intentions but please do not write stuff like this. It stresses me out and puts me under so much pressure. If I say I'm going to update by a certain day and I don't please understand something has happened which has caused me not to update and that's why I'm a little late. Writing is supposed to be fun. And while this chapter was fun to write I was stressed trying to get it finished. Other than that, I hope you enjoy part 2! Please stay safe and eat your meals and stay hydrated. I love you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy New Year (update)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An end of year update for y'all &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful time. It's almost 2021 where I am. I'm very excited and have high hopes that this year will be better for all us. Thank you to my wonderful readers who were with me throughout the entire year. It means so much. Thank you for all the support, truly. You are all my inspiration.  Every one of you is so strong for getting through this awful year but heads up because better times are coming! Once again, thank you all so much. I'm going to spend the last hours of 2020 celebrating. I'll see you all next year with new chapters! We've made it so far. Sex Ed season 3 is almost upon us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The School Trip Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis spends the day hiding until he hears a commotion outside and goes to investigate.</p><p>Ps: Sorry for all the times I wrote "said" this chapter. My brain is a bit broken tonight lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis woke up with a jolt, his heart felt like it was going explode. </p><p>"Oatcake! You're finally awake. Bad dream? Or were you just dreaming of Maeve?" Eric laughed as he finished up his breakfast. </p><p>"Shut up" Otis shot back as he put a hand on his chest. He breathed in and out slowly. Trying to relax. </p><p>"I didn't think things could get more complicated between you two" Eric said as he handed Otis his own breakfast. </p><p>"I'm not hungry" Otis pushed the food away rudely and got up. </p><p>"Hey! What's your problem?" Eric asked. </p><p>"You forced me to go out last night. I never should have. What happened is a disaster" Otis replied. </p><p>"I didn't force you. And It isn't a disaster. Things might be a bit complicated but whatever you and Maeve have got going on took a big leap forward. That's a good thing" Eric smiled. </p><p>"A good thing? The entire school seeing?"" Otis shouted back. Eric flinched, his eyes wide with disbelief. His best friend seemed to be losing his mind. </p><p>"Just sit down and eat something! You're being ridiculous!" Eric scolded as he grabbed his best friend and shoved him down to the floor of the tent and handed him his breakfast. Otis glared at hin but didn't say anything else. He just dug into his food and let the day pass him by. He didn't go out much and mainly spent all day in the tent by himself. Eric occasionally popped in but was usually busy with Adam. Night had now fallen upon them and Otis still felt anxious, embarassed and awkward. How could he ever face Maeve again? His thoughts soon interrupted by commotion outside. People laughing and the sound of someone vomiting. Otis shot up and walked outside. There she was. Maeve vomiting into some bushes. A group of girls laughing at her and pointing. </p><p>"First it was making out with that nerdy freak in front of everyone and now this. How shameful" one girl said loudly. The rest laughed along with her. Anger rose up in Otis as he watched. He walked right up to them with no hesitation. </p><p>"How about you shut your mouths and get along with whatever you're doing?" Otis said as he glared at them. They went quiet. Complete and utter shock on their faces. They quickly walked away without a word. </p><p>"Maeve! Are you okay?" Otis asked with concern as he crouched down to look at Maeve who was on the floor, her clothes torn and dirty. </p><p>"Otis...hello!" Maeve said drowsily as she looked up at Otis with a big smile. </p><p>"C'mon, let's get you back to your tent" Otis got her up gently and put her arm around him. He held her the whole way to the tent. </p><p>"Otis!" Aimee called as she stood outside the tent. </p><p>"Maeve's pretty drunk. Did you know about this?" He asked as he reached her. </p><p>"She hadn't been doing okay today. I tried to stop her from drinking but she wouldn't listen. I was about to go looking for her but I guess you got there first. Go in, make sure she gets some sleep. I'll give you guys some privacy" Aimee smiled as she gave Otis a pat on the back and walked off. </p><p>"Well, it's time for you to get some rest" Otis whispered to Maeve as they entered the tent. He put her down softly on the blankets that were already laid out on the floor. He spotted some blankets in the corner of the tent and quickly retrieved them. </p><p>"Get some sleep okay?" Otis soothed as he covered her with two blankets. Making sure she was warm and cozy. He glanced at her for a while before getting up to leave. He almost made it out but Maeve called out his name. He spun around. She looked up at him, her eyes half closed. </p><p>"What is it?" Otis asked. </p><p>"I love you" Maeve smiled before passing out. </p><p>Otis stood there. Shocked. Those three words. The same words he had said to her in the voicemail. He didn't know how to feel. He'd always wanted to hear those words from her, especially after sending that voicemail and he had finally heard them but did she mean it? She was drunk. While disheartened at what this could mean Otis walked on over to her. She was out cold and Aimee still wasn't back. He didn't want to leave her alone like this. He had to watch over her for the time being and make sure she would be okay. So, he took off his shoes and laid down beside her. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he watched her sleeping peacefully. Did she mean what she said? Would she even remember it? Well, Otis didn't think it mattered right now. All that mattered that she'd be okay and recover in the morning. The rest could wait. Quite a lot of time had passed before Otis soon started to feel tired and fell asleep next to Maeve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I am back. I'm really sorry for disappearing for a whole month. I hope you're all well and that 2021 is treating you well. I missed writing so much! I'm very glad that I'm back into it again after having that break. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It kinda sucks but I wanted to do something small and simple for my return. I am SO excited for season 3 and knowing we're almost there is very comforting. Seeing all the new information that's come out in interviews has me hyped. Love you all. Remember to stay hydrated and to eat well! See you all in my next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>